The Daystar Chronicles: Legacy of the Gods
by CircleKay
Summary: Formally known as 'Everlasting Daystar' AU: After the death of the Lily and James, Harry's Godmother takes him from the Dursley's doorstep. Years later, Harry still faces the challenges before him, of facing terrible evil that threaten all existence.


**A/N: I hope you guys don't mind….but I'm reposting this story…I have it here as 'Everlasting Daystar' but I wanted to kick things up a few notches. I can't believe I started this story 5 years ago, it doesn't seem that long, though it's been 3 years since I've updated. Since it's been awhile since I've touched the story, I'm going back through it chapter by chapter, editing it and adding embellishments. And perhaps reposting it, I'll get some new readers.**

**I want to create different Books within the Chronicles, centering on some of my original characters, most likely the next one you'll see is the Book of Madison.**

**Most of this Prologue you may recognized from the writings of the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I do not claim to own it, the work belongs to JKR, I just borrowed it for my own personal enjoyment.**

**Another note: This story doesn't include the death of Sirius, the battle at the end of the 6th book that includes the death of Dumbledore. Ginny never got Riddle's diary in her first year, and Quarrel never got the Sorcerer's Stone in the first book and Voldemort left him.**

**Pairings include: Harry/Hermione (cuz I 3 them together) Sirius/OC (With other pairing to come later)**

Prologue

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching; appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of thin air. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. It was soon after that the cat suddenly transformed into a severe-looking woman. Another woman was present but she only watched from the shadows as the man and woman greeted each other. The man and woman, whom she knew to be Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, talked with each other a short while before a massive motorbike descended from the skies. It was the loyal and loveable half-giant Hagrid. 'Wouldn't expect anything less of Albus to trust Hagrid with such a task' she thought to herself as Hagrid placed the bundle into Dumbledore's arms. She noticed that Hagrid had started to cry, quite uncontrollably at that. If the woman hadn't been so caught up with her duty, her promise, she might have been reduced to tears herself. Sad events were laced with joyous ones.

"Sorry," she heard Hagrid sob, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it, Lily an' James dead, an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles," She closed her eyes for a moment; there would always be time to grieve later. She watched as Dumbledore came closer to where she hiding, he placed the sleeping child on the foot of the doorstep. She still watched as the three retreated, Hagrid left on his motorbike; Dumbledore set the street lights back on and left as well. She knew McGonagall would linger just a bit longer, but it would be safe to do what she needed to do.

McGonagall transformed back to her cat self and before too long the cat noticed someone emerge from the shadows. The young woman looked to be about in her mid-twenties with long dark brown wavy hair and was dressed in elegant looking black robes. She walked with such grace none would see with such youth. Minerva was slightly alarmed when the girl moved towards Harry and picked him up. Carrying him, she walked towards the cat. The cat transformed back into the Witch. "

"I know you will understand why I am doing this," the girl said, "You've seen these Muggles. And I made a promise to Lily and James, that if anything should happen to them that I would protect and love Harry. I do not care for Albus' judgment in this matter. I keep my promises, my word is solid."

"He won't like that you have interfered with his decision." Minerva simply said.

"Then he should not have gone behind my back. Sirius made an irrational decision, but I am still Harry's Godmother. Placing him with Lily's sister is a huge mistake, and I would love to know how they are better suited for Harry than I. He deserves to be loved and he will not get that here." The girl explained.

There was a pause, "I have faced many deaths," the girl continued as she peered between the blanket at Harry's tiny face, she slowly traced the scar, "too many have been close to my heart." And with that she disappeared leaving Minerva to ponder how she was going to break the new to Albus that he was overruled in his decision.

* * *

Something had made the Dementors go away though he could not think of why. Remus had come the day before, Sirius tried to tell him but his friend just would not listen. Now, he was left to his solitude, paying for someone else's crimes. He knew it was stupid of him to go after Peter, that little rat, but he was well known for his impulsive actions. It was then that she came to him, he saw her through the bars. Even with her look of despair she looked as beautiful as ever, a shining light pouring out from the shadows. She had come to spit on him just as Remus had, though not in the literal sense. He got up from where he sat on the cold hard floor and moved closer. He expected her to move away from him, but she didn't, she merely grasped onto him when she could reach him.

"It's not fair," she told him, "they threw you in her without even a trial. There is nothing I can do to get you out of her."

"I didn't kill him Sol, I swear I didn't"

"I know you didn't Sirius, I know that that rat is out there somewhere."

"I was afraid you would be like Remus and not believe me." Sirius said.

"And you forget who you are talking to. I love you, I know you. Sometimes things we do with the best of intentions come out for the worst. I'll tell Harry that when he asked why his godfather is here." Sol said. "But I cannot ignore the laws here, and just spring you free, they will not understand." If she abused her power for her own personal gain, she would be no better than her brother.

"You have Harry? Where is he?" Sirius asked kicking himself in the proverbial ass.

"He's safe," Sol assured him. "You are still his godfather whether you are in here or not, and he will know that."

"I don't deserve you Solarea." Sirius said.

"Maybe not, but the fates say otherwise. I love you Sirius, don't you ever doubt that." Solarea said.

"Will you still love me when I am old and grey and you are not?" Sirius asked.

"I've done it before." She replied.

"Don't ever bring Harry here to see me."

"You won't be here forever."

"Yes I will, I'm the public scapegoat." Sirius said looking away.

"These walls do not hold innocent men," Solarea replied making him look at her. "Always remember that." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"Go," Sirius said when he found his voice, "Harry needs you." And with that she reluctantly left.

* * *

_10 years later_

"What do you mean you don't want to go?" Solarea looked down at the boy, holding his newly received Hogwarts letter.

"Just what I said, I don't want to go."

"Hogwarts is the best school; you've had your name down to go ever since you were born. Your parents went there."

"I'm doing fine right her Aunt Sol, you said it yourself. I would be ahead of my class. Besides, I like traveling with you."

"Harry," Solarea started, but then didn't know what to say, "Sometimes I just don't understand you."

"Why would I need to go there when I have all I want right here." Harry said.

"What about friends, don't you want any?" Sol asked. She could not figure out why Harry would pass the chance to go to Hogwarts.

"I have friends, I have you, and then there's Tavion and Cara, and all the other we see. Plus, I have friends from school." Harry had grown up so much in the last ten years. He was short for his age, but Sol knew that would change as he grew older. He wore glasses, just like his father. In fact he looked a lot like James, except for his eyes, there she saw Lily.

"We hardly see them. Besides, I try to avoid bringing you with me to see Tavion. The Amazon tribe is no place for you. And your friends at school are Muggles, you won't be attending that school with them anymore, don't you want friends that have more in common. Then we wouldn't have to deal with the facade of using a fake last name." Sol argued with him. They had used the fake name so they could not be easily found, by anyone good or bad.

"You told me that Hogwarts would be my decision. I wish you would accept mine." Harry looked down.

Yes, the button to Sol's soft spot was pushed. "All right you don't have to go if you don't want to. But you are responsible for replying to the Hogwarts letter. I will not have that meddling old fool think I'm keeping you here against your will. He isn't the reason you don't want to go is it?" Sol asked.

"No," Harry quickly said.

"Alright, alright, I'm being the pestering mother hen again aren't I? I want the next chapter in your charms book to be read before the night is out." Sol told him.

"Ok, as long as you don't charm my books to hit me when I don't do my work again." Harry said.

"That, I'm afraid, is entirely up to you."

* * *

"You're going away?" Harry's face fell as he was hit with the news that his best friend from school wasn't going to be around anymore, at least not till the summer.

"I got accepted into this privet school." Harry's friend told him.

"Wow," Harry was stunned, his Aunt was going to be schooling him a home full time now, but his still thought he could see his best friend.

"Oh Harry, it's not like we won't ever see each other ever again. We'll see each other at holidays and in the summer."

"I know Hermione; it's just a bit of a shock."

"I know," Hermione said, "but it's a really good school and only very few get accepted."

Harry thought about this for awhile, he already sent a letter to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He felt it was too late for him to change his mind.

* * *

_Two years later_

"Aunt Sol?"

"Up here Harry." Sol said from the highest branch of the tree in the backyard. They lived in London, well what better place to hide other than in plain sight.

"Newspapers said Sirius was sighted at Hogwarts." Harry explained holding the morning's Daily Prophet. Solarea quickly made her way down the tree.

"What the hell is he doing?" Solarea said with puzzlement and alarm. She had been worried about Sirius ever since he escaped Azkaban. She had tried to find out where he was for months.

"Maybe he is looking for something, or trying to see Remus." Harry suggested.

"He wouldn't risk being caught just to see Remus," Solarea mused. "But you are right; he is looking for something, or someone."

"I'll need to do some research though."

"Research on what?" Harry asked.

"Azkaban activities. To try to piece together who visited Azkaban, and what was going on at the time." Solarea replied to him.

"What if he's crazy?" Solarea gave him a look, "I mean with the Dementors there and all."

"Last time I saw Sirius, I told him that the walls of Azkaban do not hold innocent men. With that and the fact that he's an Animagus, I believe he's had a fair chance of staying sane."

With research Solarea found out that Minister Fudge had recently inspected Azkaban. She also came across an interesting Daily Prophet article about the Weasley's winning a contest. The days matched when the article came out and the Minister went to Azkaban, so it was only logic that the picture with Peter Pettigrew would have been enough for Sirius to escape and seek out the rat.

* * *

"How would you like a trip to Hogsmeade Harry?" Solarea asked him one morning.

"Why, what for?" Harry looked up from his homework.

"I just thought it would be nice. Maybe perhaps you can finally meet Remus." She said, "I really have kept you all to myself for far too long."

"I guess that would be nice." Harry simply said.

"Then go get ready, I would like to leave soon."

They arrived at The Three Broomsticks that mourning, via floo powder, and it seem to be a busy morning. It was a Hogsmeade weekend at Hogwarts.

Some Professors were sitting together at a table while the students were scattered about. Remus immediately stood up upon seeing Solarea. Not being seen in thirteen years can do that.

"Solarea?"

"Hello Remus, Professors," she greeted him and the others.

"You haven't aged a day."

A snort was heard from behind Solarea.

"Are you going to hide behind my coat-tails all day or are you going to greet the Professors."

"I don't hide," Harry quickly stepped into view to defend himself.

"Then what pray tell was so funny?"

"It's just you could make a fortune if you got a galleon every time someone told you that you haven't aged a day."

"You all know of Harry." Solarea said as she turned back to the adults starting the introductions, "Harry this is Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, Remus and of course Mister Hagrid."

"Good afternoon Mister Potter," McGonagall greeted.

"Afternoon Professor." Harry replied. Solarea could see Harry's unease, he wanted out. Solarea handed him a pouch full of coin.

"Don't spend it all in one place." She told him. Harry smiled and headed for the door.

"I won't Aunt Sol."

"It's rather dangerous from you to bring him here." Remus attempted to scold her.

"Dangerous? How so?" Solarea said innocently.

"I know you know that Sirius is near here, or you wouldn't have come."

"Well, hopefully coming here will get Harry to go to Hogwarts next year." Solarea said.

"If you don't mind me asking," Professor McGonagall spoke up, "Why is it that he didn't want to come."

"Two reasons I believe, one of them being my fault. You have a student by the name of Hermione Granger do you not. She and Harry went to the same Muggle School. Though, neither of them knows that they both are Wizards. He didn't want to go because that would mean leaving her behind. But then she was the one that went away." Solarea explained.

"And the other reason?" Remus asked.

"Albus. I have a problem of not masking my feelings of dislike for a person or situation. I think Harry feels he would be betraying me somehow if he went to Hogwarts."

"So you think finding out that Miss Granger attends school here he will want to as well?"

"Never underestimate the power of friendship. I would not be surprised if he came up to me and said he wants to go here next year." Solarea said. "Well if you excuse me Professors, I have some errands to make." And she bid them good-bye.

Solarea waited outside the door, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, she knew Remus would follow her, just as he knew she was going to see Sirius.

"I remember the last time I saw Peter." Solarea said as Remus came rushing out in a mad attempt to see which way she would travel.

"He did not deserve to die they way he did." Remus said to Solarea.

"You see that is where our opinions differ. After that night, I wanted to kill him myself. You see, I don't think Peter knew that Lily and James would die when he told the Dark Lord where they were. As far as Peter was concerned, Voldemort was only after Harry."

"Sirius was the secret Keeper." Remus said.

"Sirius was the obvious choice for Secret Keeper, Sirius knew that and convinced James to have Peter made Secret Keeper."

"If that was the case they would have told me." Remus stated.

"Tell you? What, with the Callings? I'm sorry to say this, but not even I trusted you with important information. You have a power in you that can be manipulated by dark magics." Solarea said. "Peter is still alive though."

"If he is alive, then where is he, why haven't we heard anything from him?"

"He betrayed the Order and the Death Eaters want his head on a platter for sending the Dark Lord to his doom."

It was then that Remus realized that he had been wrong about Sirius. "Peter is somewhere in Hogwarts isn't he."

"I believe so, but for now I have to convince Sirius not to go and make his imprisonment justified." Solarea said, "Want to come?"

* * *

Harry walked around the streets looking at all the stores. It was one of the few times Aunt Sol let him go out on his own. It was one of the only times he could go into the Quidditch shop without Aunt Sol rolling her eyes at him. She had gotten him a Nimbus 2000 for his eleventh birthday, but he only got to ride it when the two of them traveled. He was now eyeing the newest model, The Firebolt, through the shops window. After looking in a couple more shops he saw Aunt Sol and Remus walking towards the end the road. He decided to follow.

Maybe he could find out the real reason for coming to Hogsmeade today. But he lost sight if where they went. He saw an old, crooked shack off in the distance.

"Harry?"

Harry spun around to find a familiar face. "Hermione?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked shocked to find him here of all places.

"Well I guess Hogwarts is the 'special' school you got accepted to." Harry said.

"Yes, I mean…you're a wizard?"

"Ah, yeah." Harry said.

"So I take it you've last name isn't…"

"No, it's really Potter." Harry replied.

"I don't know why I hadn't seen it before; I mean I've read about you in books." Hermione said.

"Well at least you knew me before you really knew who I am." Harry said, "I don't think I'll get that luxury with many wizards."

"So how come you didn't go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I wanted to travel; my Aunt does that a lot. But I think I'll be going next year, for fourth year." Harry replied.

"Can you do that?"

"Well Dumbledore sends me a letter every year hoping I would come. So what are you doing out here alone?" Harry asked.

"I was just getting some air…"

"Is that what you call it? If I had it my way all Mudblood would have to hold their breath." Three people came walking up to them.

"Haven't you had enough Malfoy? Or was the first time I slapped you not hard enough." Hermione replied.

"I'll get you back for that Mudblood."

"Call her that again and you'll be sorry," Harry warned Malfoy boldly. Aunt Sol told him of the Malfoys, being evil bastards was in their blood.

"How'd you wind up with a personal bodyguard Granger?" Malfoy taunted.

"Let's just go Harry," Hermione quietly pleaded with him.

"He shouldn't talk to you like that." Harry said as they walked away from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"He's a Malfoy and a pureblood snob."

Harry laughed, "Sorry, that's just something my Aunt would say."

"Where is she anyway?"

"I don't know, I was off on my own when I saw her, I try to follow her but lost track. But don't worry when she wants to find me she will." Harry assured her.

* * *

"Are you sure he's here?" Remus asked her as they quietly entered the Shrieking Shack.

"I can feel his presence." Solarea replied. "Wait here." She told him as she climbed the stairs. She felt the shack sway as she did. Every time she was in that house she felt it would tumble on top of her. She entered the bedroom, following Sirius's magical trail.

Suddenly she was grabbed, whirled around and slammed against the wall. His arm was across her chest keeping her there until he realized who she was.

"Sorry," Sirius said stepping back.

"It's alright; you just caught me off guard." Solarea said.

"I guess I won't insult your intelligence by telling you why I'm here. That Wormtail has got to pay for what he's done." Sirius said to her. Solarea examined him, and noted that she needed to get a few good meals into him.

"Yeah, about that…" Solarea started as she landed an open hand across his face.

"What the bloody hell?" Sirius yelled as pressed his hand against his cheek.

"I'm sorry, but you're being a stupid idiot at the moment. Yes, we know where that rat is but I am not going to stand by while you land yourself back in Azkaban," Solarea yelled right back at him. "It says a lot about your priorities. Azkaban or not. I've been waiting for months for you to come find me. And then I find out that you came here!"

"Do you have any idea what it's like in Azkaban, with the Dementors?"

"If you want someone to blame for that blame me. I left you there knowing full well you were innocent. I should have been there when Lily and James went into hiding, then I would have been their Secret Keeper. Then Voldemort would never have found them."

"What's happened in the past is just that, in the past. You are out of Azkaban now and we know where Peter is. He's not going anywhere. Now Harry wants to know you, I've told him so much about you. And quite frankly I want you back. I want to know every day that you are safe." By now Solarea was crying having her emotions spill over from being kept in for so long.

"I could have turned my back on everything," she continued, "I could have just started over again, but I stayed even when things got bad. Please come home with me and Harry, you'll be safe. No more running."

* * *

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"Out and about, here and there." Solarea replied as she met up with him, there was no sign of her emotional breakdown from back in the Shack.

"I looked everywhere."

"Well, you must have not looked everywhere or you would have found us." Remus said.

"Great now I'm outnumbered." Harry muttered.

"More than you think." Solarea told him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry asked.

"You'll see when we get home. Remus is coming for dinner tonight."

"I've decided to go to Hogwarts next year," Harry said, "if that's ok with you of course." Harry was avoiding eye contact so it was easy for Solarea to give Remus the 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Perfect timing." Was all Solarea said.

"What do you mean?" Harry looked at her.

"I'll be going away for a while soon."

"Without me?" Harry looked hurt.

"To a place where I can't take you."

"Can't or won't" Harry snapped. Solarea gave him a stern look and Harry said nothing more.

As they arrived home with Remus, Harry headed straight up the stair to his room soon following was the sound of a door slamming.

"Love what you've done with the place." Sirius said as he came from the kitchen, "Hardly recognized it."

"Yes well I had to get rid of that dreadful picture of your mother. That defiantly brightened the place up. Then there was all those elf heads on the wall. It just didn't work with the décor." Solarea said.

"Where's Harry?"

"It kind of slipped that I was planning a trip when he goes to Hogwarts." Solarea said. "So he's upstairs in his room, sulking like a typical teenager."

"Doesn't he know?"

"Yes he does, I am a bit surprised at his reaction. He'll come down on his own." Solarea said decided. Now you two to do whatever it is you always do while I am doing the cooking."

Solarea left that summer, about a week before Harry was to start the new school year. She never told Sirius or Harry where she was going other than it was nowhere on this earth.

Harry's first years at Hogwarts was quite eventful. It seemed that Hogwarts was to play host to the Triwizard Tournament. Remus had resigned his position as Defense teacher, someone had it slipped that he was a werewolf.

Harry became friends with some of Hermione's friends, Ron Weasley being one of them. Hermione and Ron's friendship was a bit rocky when Harry first came. It seemed that Ron blamed Hermione and her cat for his rat's disappearance. But it soon went away with the dangers to come.

Harry was somehow nominated to compete in the tournament and during the third task was portkeyed to a cemetery where the Dark Lord Voldemort was reborn.

Solarea had yet to return and Sirius had offered their home to play HQ to the Order of the Phoenix since the house was already hidden.

Harry's 5th year was absolutely horrible. No one but the OotP believed the Voldemort was back. His defense teacher seriously lacked in any defense skills. And also had to endure another year with an awful Potions Professor.

Harry finally got to use his Firebolt he had received the previous Christmas from Sirius, as he was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as seeker.

6th year lead to yet another defense teacher as the one before resigned due to emotional distress from a centaur incident. But this time the dreaded Potions Professor became the dreaded Defense Professor.

The new Potions professor was ok, but Harry didn't like him very much.

Harry didn't know why Aunt Sol didn't like Professor Dumbledore. He was such a fun person to be around, but could also get serious when he needed to. He was one of the most powerful wizards.

Now, Voldemort was making himself known. He was killing people and destroying things in his path. The finale battle is on its way, everyone can feel it. And Harry knows, he's the only one to stop it.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I neeedz them...!**


End file.
